Kokoro no Kakera
by Nayumi-chan
Summary: Uma carta...uma decisão a ser tomada...Mexer com sentimentos não é nada fácil...mas ele tentará superar todas as dores e encontrar a felicidade. One-shot InuKag Não U.A


**Kokoro no Kakera**

_"Como posso começar isso? Com um Oi? Ou prefere que eu escreva seu nome? Bem, isso não importa muito. O que importa é o que tenho que dizer a você. Sabe, nos conhecemos no dia em que completei 15 anos, quando acidentalmente atravessei o poço come-ossos e fui parar na Era Feudal, era da qual você se encontra. Acabei levando comigo a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Acabei quebrando-a e nos juntamos para recupera-la. Sei que não foi bom para nenhum de nós dois de imediato, pois você me odiava, e eu só queria voltar pra casa, mas confesso-lhe que não me arrependo de ter quebrado a jóia. No meio de nossa busca, fizemos amigos que estavam em situações difíceis, e isso nos fez perder o tempo que tínhamos sozinhos. Mas sabe, foi depois que perdi a nossa 'privacidade' que pude descobrir um sentimento que pensava que jamais teria. Um dia, a Kikyou foi ressuscitada. Confesso que isso não me agradou muito, mas o que poderia fazer se você preferia a ela? Não posso mandar em seu coração ou nos seus sentimentos. Pode achar que é um pensamento egoísta, mas queria ter o poder de mandar em seus sentimentos. Já sofri muito por causa dela, mas... que culpa ela teve? Ser amada não é culpa de ninguém... e muito menos amar alguém. Amor... sentimento inexplicável... não se sabem quando vem, e nem quando vai embora. É muito bom saber que você ama e é amada, mas... nem sempre é desse jeito. É horrível sentir um sentimento tão forte por alguém, e para esse alguém esse sentimento não significar nada. Como no meu caso. Não quero que fique com pena de mim. Inuyasha... eu te amo! Não sei desde quando, como ou onde comecei a sentir esse sentimento por você, mas a verdade é essa. Não consigo tira-lo da cabeça por um segundo. Você se tornou o ar que respiro, meus olhos quando não vejo, minha voz quando não posso falar, você se tornou... a razão do meu viver. Não quero que venha até minha era dizer que não quer que eu chore, ou que não quer que eu sofra por alguém como você... não adianta, pois já estou fazendo isso. Prometi a mim mesma que não iria chorar, que não iria sofrer, mas é inútil. Ver a pessoa que mais ama nos braços de outra é doloroso, e muito. Não desejo essa dor e essa angústia à ninguém. Mas, desejo sua felicidade. Sei que está feliz no lugar que está,junto a ela. Tomara que agora que a jóia esta completa, que vocês consigam recomeçar aquilo que haviam começado. Não se preocupe comigo, irei encontrar alguém para amar e ser amada. Mesmo que não te esqueça, vou tentar. Você sempre será meu único e verdadeiro amor. Peço-lhe que não se esqueça de mim, pois não vou esquecer você. Bem... me despeço por aqui. Desejo-lhe mais uma vez toda a felicidade do mundo, e que você encontre o rumo certo que sua vida tiver que tomar. Saiba que se precisar de mim, é só olhar para o céu. A estrela que mais brilhar será meu olhar, seguindo-o e protegendo-te. Se precisar de um ombro amigo para chorar e desabafar, chegue perto do poço come-ossos e sente-se ao lado dele. Estarei te escutando, pois ao lado do poço é onde sempre estarei, pois foi graças a ele que pude conhecer o grande amor de minha vida. Amo-te muito, e se pudesse, escrevia uma carta só com essas palavras: Eu te amo... Queria me despedir pessoalmente de você,mas sei que se fizesse isso, acabaria chorando na sua frente, e sei que isso o magoaria. Adeus Inuyasha... "_

Inuyasha arregala os olhos depois de ler essa carta. Nunca havia percebido que alguém que sempre o admirou esteve ao seu lado o tempo todo. Sente seus olhos arderem e algo quente escorrer por sua bochecha direita. Respira fundo e sente o cheiro de lágrimas, mas, de quem seriam essas lágrimas? Não havia ninguém ali perto para ele estar sentindo o cheiro de lágrimas. Podem estar pensando: "_Mas que bobo, as lágrimas são dele mesmo!"_. Realmente ele sabia, mas não queria admitir isso para si mesmo. A única pessoa pela qual se permitia chorar seria pela sua mãe, mas como ela havia morrido à muito tempo, não lembrava mais qual era a sensação de chorar. Começou a sentir uma dor enorme no peito e seus olhos começaram a arder mais ainda. Passou a manga do casaco pelos olhos e releu a carta. Em algumas palavras, a tinta estava manchada indicando que com certeza ela estava chorando quando a tinha escrito. Guardou a carta com todo o carinho que pode dentro de seu haori e rumou de volta a cabana que possuía junto a Kikyou. Assim que chega, a encontra sentada em frente a uma panela, misturando seu conteúdo. O cheiro estava muito bom. Não podia negar que Kikyou era uma excelente cozinheira. Assim que Kikyou percebe a presença de Inuyasha, levanta sorrindo e o abraça. Tenta beija-lo, mas este desvia o rosto.

-O que foi Inuyasha?

-Depois do jantar nós conversamos... - falou entrando na cabana e sentando perto da panela

Kikyou estranha o comportamento de Inuyasha e suspira. Aquele dia havia chegado, para a tristeza de Kikyou. Sabia que ele com certeza iria falar que preferia a sua cópia. Ele já a havia dito uma vez que aquela menininha o conseguia ver o mundo de uma forma diferente. Conseguia faze-lo sorrir e sentir-se a vontade. Coisa que ela não conseguia. Kikyou suspira mais uma vez e senta perto de seu amado. Um longo silêncio se passa enquanto os dois terminam sua refeição. Kikyou estava ansiosa sobre o que ele queria conversar. Não conseguia esconder seu nervosismo, tanto que a tigela em sua mão tremia ligeiramente. Inuyasha olha pelo canto do olho e coloca suas mãos sobre as dela, fazendo-as parar de tremer.

-Não fique nervosa - Inuyasha disse sorrindo

Kikyou sorri de volta e se sente mais aliviada. O sorriso dele sempre a acalmava. Depois que terminam de comer, Inuyasha senta de frente para Kikyou. Olha fundo nos olhos dela.

-Kikyou...

-Sim...?

-Sabe... antes de você me lacrar... eu era loucamente apaixonado por você. Minha vida não tinha sentido se você não estivesse ao meu lado. Teu cheiro me acalmava, tua voz era como uma bela canção para meus ouvidos... mas... como fomos enganados pelo Narak... sinto dizer que não é a mesma coisa.

-Eu... já imaginava que seria isso que tinha a me dizer...

-Eu não quero que chore... nem que resolva se matar, nada disso. Você é uma garota legal, bonita... sei que arranjará alguém que te ame como eu amei um dia.

-Espera aí... o que você está querendo dizer com isso?

-Você me entendeu Kikyou... por favor, não faça isso ser mais difícil do que já esta sendo...

-Você... você está dizendo que está terminando comigo? - Kikyou perguntou se levantando e se apoiando na parede

-Estou Kikyou... sabe muito bem que não nutro mais nenhum sentimento por você, e sim pela Kagome.

-NÃO FALE ESSE NOME NA MINHA PRESENÇA!

-E sabe o que achei? Uma carta... escondida por entre as suas coisas... e sabe o que é mais interessante nisso tudo? É que a carta era destinada a mim! E da Kagome!

-PARA!!!!! - Kikyou falou jogando o primeiro objeto que encontrou pela frente em Inuyasha, mas este desviou facilmente

-Kikyou, isso é uma despedida - Inuyasha fala levantando e caminhando até onde as coisas de Kikyou ficavam. Lá, encontrou o que queria: A Jóia de Quatro Almas. A pegou e colocou-a no bolso.

-O que vai fazer com isso?

-Vou usa-la.

-Para que?

-Não acho que isso lhe diga respeito. - Inuyasha fala saindo da cabana e começando a correr

Kikyou pega seu arco e suas flechas e corre atrás dele. Começa a atirar flechas sem mirar direito, mas acaba acertando Inuyasha nas costas. Este geme de dor e cai no chão. Coloca as mãos para trás e tenta inutilmente arrancar aquela flecha, mas isso só lhe causou mais dor. Como não consegui arrancar aquela flecha e viu Kikyou se aproximando, correu com a flecha ainda fincada em suas costas. Finalmente avistou seu destino: O poço come-ossos. Sorriu e apressou o passo, juntamente com suas batidas do coração. Estava nervoso pois iria reavê-la. Não hesitou e pulou direto no poço. Escutou Kikyou gritar seu nome mas já era tarde. Se fosse em outros tempos, desistiria e voltaria para os braços da sacerdotisa, mas havia amadurecido e havia aprendido a se levar pelo seu coração. Em poucos segundos pousou novamente no solo. Seu coração estava disparado. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim uma única vez. Ansioso, e nervoso. Dois sentimentos que julgava fracos, juntamente com a insegurança. Começou a escalar aquele poço. Parecia que quanto mais subia, mais ele crescia e junto com isso, sua ansiedade. Odiava sentir isso. Era um sentimento inexplicável, igualmente ao amor. Finalmente havia conseguido escalar aquele poço e pousou suavemente ao lado deste. Olhou ao seu redor e sorriu. Realmente ela não havia mentido quando disse que passaria todo o tempo ao lado do poço. A pega no colo e a leva até seu quarto. Entra pela janela e a deposita na cama. Senta-se ao lado desta e a observa dormir tranqüilamente. Ela sorria e murmurava coisas as vezes incompreensíveis, mas não pode deixar de corar e sorri quando escutou tal frase.

-Inuyasha... eu te amo...

Não conteve a vontade de acariciar-lhe o rosto e o sentiu um pouco úmido. Ela esteve chorando, não havia dúvidas. Sentiu-se culpado por ela estar sofrendo e novamente sentiu os olhos arderem. Fechou-os e deixou uma lágrima escapar, caindo na mão de Kagome. Esta começou a abrir os olhos e se assustou ao ver Inuyasha parado ao seu lado, e chorando ainda por cima. Sentou-se na cama, o que fez Inuyasha abrir os olhos e encarar a face daquela que tanto amava. A viu dando um sorriso meio triste a ele e a abraçou pela cintura, deitando a cabeça em seu colo e deixando as lágrimas correrem soltas por seu rosto. Kagome sorriu novamente e lhe acariciou as orelhas.

-Me desculpe... - Inuyasha falou em um sussurro

-Não precisa se desculpar...

-Mas... eu te fiz sofrer e chorar - Inuyasha fala finalmente levantando a cabeça e encarando os olhos de Kagome

-Mas você está aqui agora...

Inuyasha nada fala em resposta, somente a beija. Um beijo ansiado por ambos. Inuyasha a beijava com fervor e paixão, e não queria separar a boca da dela. Tinha medo de que quando fizesse isso, pudesse perde-la. Logo teve que separar a boca por falta de ar. Assim que abriu os olhos, viu Kagome com um daqueles sorrisos que ele tanto amava. Um sorriso não visto a muito tempo por ele, e a muito tempo não dado por ela. Kagome o abraça e Inuyasha sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Te amo.

-Eu também te amo muito.

Inuyasha aperta mais o abraço e lhe beija o pescoço. Kagome afasta o rosto e o beija. Depois de se separarem, Inuyasha a levanta no colo e a deita na cama, deitando-se ao seu lado. Kagome deita a cabeça em seu peito, e Inuyasha fica afagando-lhe os cabelos. Logo ela adormece novamente. Os dias passam, e logo se tornam meses, que se tornam anos. No dia seguinte a declaração dos dois, Inuyasha usou a jóia para tornar-se humano. Casou-se com Kagome e dessa linda união nasceu Yuki. Inuyasha nunca esteve tão feliz em toda sua vida, e para Kagome não era diferente. Agora sabiam que amavam na mesma intensidade em que eram amados, e pretendiam nunca se separar. Nem a morte os separaria... pois o amor deles era mais forte do que qualquer coisa existente. Continuaram seguindo sua vida até que faleceram, como qualquer ser humano comum. Mas a prova do amor deles continuava viva, e era Yuki. Muito parecida com a mãe na aparência e na personalidade com o pai. Quanto a Kikyou, continuou sendo sacerdotisa, mas ficou sozinha. Morreu em uma batalha que durou onze dias aprisionando almas dos youkais que lutava em uma jóia, que continha oito almas... mas essa é uma outra história...

-----------------------------FIM-----------------------------

**Oi pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado desse one-shot. Não sei se pretenderei fazer uma continuação, mas isso só o tempo poderá dizer. Espero receber reviews e me desculpem pelo atraso das fics UNV e AP. Na verdade era pra eu estar estudando a estar escrevendo fics... mas como estudar é muito chato resolvi me distrair um pouquinho. Por favor, espero reviews para saber se agradou e daí pensarei se terá continuação ou não.**

**Kissus e Ja ne, Tenshi no yume,Yuki**


End file.
